


【好兆头】本特利奇遇记（什么！我的主人竟然是一个恶魔！？）

by helenharriet



Series: 恶魔回忆录 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharriet/pseuds/helenharriet
Summary: 克鲁利先生的爱车有话要说，据说是惊人的秘密！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 恶魔回忆录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

首先，我发誓，接下来我要说的，绝非为了博取关注而杜撰的谎话！这是发生在我身上的真实事件，也是我藏在心里已久的秘密……既然是秘密，你们可以猜测到这本是不该泄露的。所以，我恳求大家不要广而告之。  
我的秘密太瘆人，简直骇人听闻！我实在受不了了，今天就得把它讲出来！若你们听完后认为我在编造故事，我也不会感到气愤。毕竟，直到今天，我自己仍觉得这事太不可思议了。  
对了，我还没作自我介绍。我是一辆黑色本特利车，来自英国。“本特利”算是我的姓氏，而非名字。那也是我的创造者的姓氏，拥有这样一个姓氏总是让我由衷骄傲。年龄吗……我的心态非常年轻！噢，你应该知道这个问题在我们英国不太礼貌。不是我自恋，对于自己的外观和性能，我一直颇有自信！然而，进入21世纪以来，越来越多人类毫无教养地冲着我喊什么“古董车”甚至是“老爷车”！这个刺耳的称谓让我苦恼了好一阵子，后来我才知道，这里面非但不含贬义，甚至暗地里有种抬举惊讶的意思，我才渐渐释怀。  
言归正传，我所说的非常骇人听闻的秘密，那就是——  
我的主人是一个恶魔，真正意义上的！  
哎，这是一个有点长的故事，还是先从我的童年说起吧。  
我的创造者沃尔特·欧文·本特利先生是一个热情洋溢、温文尔雅的汽车工程师。每当有重要文件需要他签字，他的署名便是潦草且让人印象深刻的两个大大的字母“W.O.”，就像“W.O.”这两个字母让人容易联想的那样，他是一个让人惊叹的天才，足以让整个行业发出类似“WO”那样的感叹。当年，他从一个铁路工程师摇身一变成为汽车制造商，短短十年时间便让全世界对本特利汽车为之瞩目。  
对于我的设计，我敬爱的W·O·本特利先生倾注了大量心血——他和其他两个工程师共同设计了我，另外那两名工程师都是业界顶尖的专家、拿着好几个工学博士学位、每隔几天就会有人找上门怂恿其跳槽到别的公司、在汽车工业领域贡献了大半辈子的岁月。  
但我一直坚信，本特利先生与那两位工程师或者其他的行内从业者有本质上的区别。这个判断来源于我那已经有些模糊的童年记忆的一个片段。  
我的童年——当我还没被制造成完整的汽车、仍不过是一面白纸上的设计图时，我看到过那样一副场景：  
本特利先生与另外两位工程师站在桌前，欣慰地看着我，他们感叹设计上的一路多么不易，如今终于完成了最终设计蓝图。他们微笑着相互握手、感谢对方的合作。那两名工程师如释重负地放下我，热烈地讨论着把我制成成品后能给公司带来多少利润，而主导了绝大部分设计工作的本特利先生只是在一旁微笑不语。紧接着两人往办公室大门走去，他们说要去一个叫什么“九八”的地方放松放松。  
我有些失落，就像孩子总是希望一直得到父母热切的关注，在与他们三人亲密地共处一年多后，他们却在设计完稿那一瞬间离我而去。恐怕，本特利先生和另外两个工程师今晚要在那个叫“九八”的地方尽情娱乐、彻夜不归吧！  
然而我错了。  
办公室大门的关门声响起后，本特利先生又回到了我的身边，他只是按照他一如既往的绅士风度将另外二人送别于门口，就独自回到办公桌前。  
我再次被摊开在宽大的设计桌上，借着台灯温暖的光线，本特利先生的视线再次落到我身上的每一个设计细节、每一个零部件安排。我知道，他还在思考我的设计还有没有精益求精的余地！  
本特利先生用一种像是父母观察孩子的目光温和地看着我，目光所到之处还用手指轻轻摩挲，满怀热忱、充满爱意，在略带期望之余还带着一种愿意燃烧生命的觉悟。在明亮柔和的灯光下，他的目光、他的动作，就连他时不时的低语，都跟他本人一样温情脉脉。  
我这时才突然发觉，本特利先生与其他所有工程师是不一样的。这种差别不仅体现在他在汽车领域有天生的才华，还体现在他对待我们汽车的态度。当其他工程师只会用处理数据那种冷冰冰的眼神看着我们时，本特利先生温和的目光中总是闪烁着温柔爱意，仿佛对待一个精美的艺术品，甚至是一个家庭成员，他对汽车的热忱跟他气质中的文雅毫不冲突。  
不久后的一个天高气爽的晴天，我终于成为了一辆汽车。在记者发布现场，我敬爱的W·O·本特利先生俏皮地敲了敲我的额头——我的前盖，然后温柔地鼓起掌，眼睛因灿烂的笑意眯成一条细线。  
那天本特利先生穿着考究得体的深色西服，将金色的头发往后梳得整整齐齐，他坐上驾驶位，一家来自叫什么“泰姆司”报的记者先生给我俩照了张帅气的合影。我人生中第一张照片，便和W·O·本特利先生登上了报刊的头条！  
那段时间，我幸福得有些晕眩。

然而接下来，我被送往郊区的暂存工厂，开始了我的工厂寂寞生活——本特利先生就此消失在我的生活中。但也正是来到工厂我才知道，我并非本特利先生的唯一，工厂里还有许许多多其他汽车，跟我型号相同的兄弟汽车自不必说，还有其他型号的汽车。这些汽车，本特利先生都曾参加设计制造，从最初的蓝图，到中间零件选购生产，直到最后的销售贩卖，以及公司的日常管理运营，都需要他投入大量精力。有时候，他还得去剑桥作为特邀教授给学生们上课。此外，本特利先生十分热衷赛车。有一天，我听到一位销售小姐向客人介绍说道：公司刚成立的时候，本特利先生曾为不少知名车手设计或改装过赛车。后来，他成立了自己的车队，每年都会在国际知名赛事上斩获头筹，不少车手在他的车队里成为家喻户晓的赛车运动员，让本特利汽车这个名字享誉世界。  
啊，我敬爱的本特利先生。我多希望能再次与他相见，哪怕把我改装成一辆赛车也好，我会把世界上的荣誉都给他赢下！  
就在我还在梦想着有朝一日被本特利先生选中，随他一起参加赛车比赛时，本特利先生在某个晴朗的下午出现了。  
我以为我的祷告应验了，激动得无以复加，直到他身后的一个男人走进我的视线。  
那男人比本就高大的本特利先生还要高半个头，有一头红得发黑的蓬松中长发，一身说不上是“前卫”还是“奇异”的打扮，戴着一双比我的车漆还要黑的墨镜，此外双手还一直插着裤袋，一副吊儿郎当的散漫模样。然而，本特利先生却对他非常敬重，耐心地跟他介绍工厂里的每一款车，亲切地称他为“克鲁利先生”，并且在对方满不在意地抛出一句“叫我Anthony吧”时露出了我从未见过的感激的目光。  
我对眼前的一切完全摸不着头脑，而且对这个轻佻的男人生出一种挥之不去的醋意。  
本特利先生先是一番感谢那男人在设计和制造汽车方面给予他的指导和帮助，他说公司所有汽车的设计都离不开那男人的启发，而且我的设计起码有一半功劳来自于那男人的指点。那个男人话不多，听口音应该也是个地道的英国人，从他偶尔说的几句话中我得到了某些信息，比如说他前两天刚从欧洲回来，他说他因为要执行什么任务而在那边呆了快两年。  
从后面本特利先生说的话中我猜测到，他们是多年的好友，即便那男人在欧洲期间，本特利先生也不曾中止在他身上获得汽车制造方面的“启发”。每一次本特利先生发布新车，都会邀请那个男人参加发布典礼，而且，本特利先生有些遗憾他没能光临我的发布会，因为他此前有将近两年的时间不在英国。为了感谢那男人，本特利先生甚至说要赠送他一辆汽车！  
我打心底拒绝相信这副模样的那男人会是什么正人君子，就像我不愿直视内心的浓浓醋意。哪怕是共同设计我的那另外两名工程师也好，为什么本特利先生非得与这样一个看起来像个街头痞子的坏男人结交朋友！  
你们可能会认为，这只是我对那男人的主观偏见。不，自打那男人踏进工厂，我发自内心觉得他浑身上下都透露着一股狡诈邪恶的气息，这是我们汽车的直觉，非常灵验！我极其怀疑本特利先生被他诓骗了！  
真是活见鬼！像这种吊儿郎当的男人还能有什么像样的工作？还煞有介事地说什么“执行任务”！  
就在这句嘲弄的话在我心里闪过的那个瞬间，那个男人忽然刷一下转过头，视线直直地落在我身上——  
他看起来像是听到了什么有趣的话，嘴角略微上扬，这种微笑本该是善意和温和的，而在那时我能感受到的唯有与这个晴天不符的阴森寒颤。我敢说，要不是本特利先生在场，说不定我会不顾一切地冲出工厂！  
“呃——Walter，就这辆吧。噢，哇哦。”  
他用一种近乎恶毒的戏谑口吻跟本特利先生说出这么一句话。而且，他居然直接喊出本特利先生的名字，那种放荡不羁的态度，更是让我没由来的气恼！  
转念一想，难道我真的要被赠送给这个男人？我感到极度不安——  
在工厂生活的这段时间，经常会有汽车销售小姐带着形形色色的顾客来到这里。大多数时候是那种脸上明明白白地刻着“暴发户”三个字的粗鲁商人，偶尔也会有一两个穿着考究、气度不凡的乡绅贵族甚至是王室成员，当然也有极少数类似知名艺术家、学者、演员等社会名流。然而，大部分人来到这里只是观赏一番后就离去。我很庆幸，我们本特利汽车的售价足以让大多数人们望而却步。这样，我就能继续留在这个本特利先生属下的工厂。  
不，我不相信对汽车倾注了满满爱意的W·O·本特利先生真的会把我赠送给那样一个不三不四的骗子！本特利先生的志向是打造出世界上最完美最强大的汽车，他曾说过，他希望驾驶本特利车的都是真正的爱车之人！  
接下来，发生了一件堪称我的人生最恐怖阴影的震撼事件。我敢说，世界上没有哪部惊悚剧能达到这种骇人的效果。  
那个浪荡子踏着一种有些怪异的步伐，把本特利先生撇在身后，走到我眼前，缓缓地摘下他那双黑得完全看不见眼睛的墨镜。  
噢，天哪，我被吓了一跳。那男人有一双……有一双特别怪异、看起来特别可怕的眼睛。我不知道该怎么形容，反正跟正常人类完全不同，就像是蛇类的眼睛！暗黄色的，冷冰冰的、毫无感情色彩的一双眼睛，似乎天生就有种能让人惶恐不已的特殊能力。我真希望他那瘆人的目光能从我身上移开！  
这还不是最可怕的，最令人恐惧的，是接下来的事情。  
那男人沉着头，把声量压得只有我跟他才能听到的程度，狡诈又恶毒地说了句：  
“没错，你就是活见鬼了。”  
我发誓，这绝对是我生命中足以撼动灵魂的瘆人和震撼，凛冽的寒意紧紧地黏附在我身上的每一个零部件。  
这种事情哪怕是本特利先生也无法做到，他居然能听懂我的话，居然能感知到我的想法，还能跟我交流！我完全搞不懂他是怎么做到的，我不知道是该震撼那男人异于常人的眼睛，还是他竟然能听懂我的话！实际上两者皆有之！  
我的心脏（起动机）由于过度惊吓差点当场起火毁坏，我原本威武地像一只孤高的雄狮，如今却吓得像只虎口逃生的小奶猫，大气也不敢出。  
再接下来，我人生中最称得上大事的事情发生了。本特利先生真的将我送给了这个男人。没错，是赠送！  
我不是没有想过自己会有被卖出的一天，我也自知作为一辆汽车谦卑是首要美德，然而在沐浴过本特利先生如沐春风的温柔爱意之后，谁还愿意将就于那样一个阴森恐怖的恶棍呢！？  
你得知道，就在那天早上，我依然在憧憬着能在工厂所有汽车中脱颖而出，成为本特利先生的比赛用车，尽我一切能力为他赢取世界所有荣誉。我还憧憬着，再次与我亲爱的W·O·本特利先生相见合影的那一天。我还憧憬着，能再次被他温柔地敲敲额头。  
我从来就无意展现自己的脆弱，但那天我哭了，委屈的泪水模糊了我的视线，然而，那男人仿佛恶作剧成功，阴阳怪气的冷笑清晰地摇曳在我的目光中。  
接下来，我耷拉着脑袋、沮丧不已地被驶出工厂。这本该由那男人来驾驶，刚才本特利先生也笑呵呵地向他递上车钥匙，而那男人只是把双手抱在胸前，提议让本特利先生驾驶。一路上，那男人与本特利先生你一言我一句地聊起天来，汽车、酒、多年前的世界大战，以及某些中世纪的艺术著作。他们的对话中出现了很多我从未听过的艰涩难懂的词汇，但我也无意深入思考。那天，我的心情是蓝色的。本特利先生坐在驾驶位，驾驶得稳稳当当。当他抚摸上方向盘那一刻，我又想起了那天晚上，他摩挲草图那般温柔、那颗热诚的赤子之心。在扑面而来的冷风中，我感到无比丧气。

副驾驶位上的男人想必是察觉到了我的心情，忽然露出洋洋得意的残酷笑意。我敢说，他那双墨镜背后的可怕眼睛此时肯定也是冷冰无比的！可怜的本特利先生啊！也许有一天，那男人从本特利先生身上得到足够好处后，就会将他蕴含于内心的邪恶倾注到本特利先生身上！  
然而，本特利先生什么都不知道，他毫无察觉身旁的男人是怎样一个恶魔般的人物，还热情地提议两人应该兜兜风。那男人含糊其词地拒绝了，说是在欧洲长年累月的工作任务让他有些疲惫。  
又来了，又是什么“任务”，装模作样得让我反感！  
我们很快达到了离工厂不远处的一座精致高雅的别墅，当女仆小跑出来喊本特利先生为“老爷”时，我才知道这就是他的家。本特利先生对待所有仆人都很和气，我早已听闻他出生在一个和睦的中产家庭，融洽的成长环境让他对待所有人都有种老派英国绅士的从容和温和。  
紧接着，本特利先生将我停在院子里，随后带着那个恶魔般的男人走进房子。那男人看起来对那里很熟悉，似乎已经来过多次。

“这些风铃草开得很好，是你去欧洲以后我新种的。管家特洛恩先生负责管理院子，但我坚持亲自打理这些花草，每天浇水、除虫之类的。”

本特利先生微笑着向他介绍院子里新栽培的风铃草、向日葵、迷迭香等等，对方听完后似乎陷入了一阵沉思。啊，我再次感叹，本特利先生真真是交友不慎！像这种暗地里为他人的悲伤而偷笑的坏蛋，会有栽培花草的高雅情趣吗！如此亲切、和善，仿佛完人的本特利先生，居然被这种邪恶的坏朋友缠上了！  
我在院子里安静地等候了两个多小时，天已经完全黑了，别墅的大门忽然打开，射出温暖柔和的灯光，男人从本特利先生手中接过车钥匙向我走来，随后往驾驶位坐了上来。  
本特利先生在身后向我们告别，微弱的路灯下的他，温柔地朝我们挥了挥手，他说，祝我们一切都好。  
不舍的泪水从我眼里流出，我不知道这辈子还能不能再见到他，或者说，还“有没有命”见到他。  
永别了，亲爱的W·O·本特利先生！  
再下一秒，我就被快速驶出院子，直至本特利先生的身影消失在夜色中。

我任凭这个男人急速地驶上高速公路，用急速来形容一点也不夸张，因为行驶速度稳定在140公里每小时，甚至一度飙上了180公里每小时。我注意到了身后呜呜鸣叫的警车，然而这个男人总有办法在下一个路口甩掉那些惊慌失措的警察。  
如今大概是晚上七点，他在驾驶时依旧戴着墨镜，我怀疑他能否准确地看清道路，然而一路上他让我巧妙地超过多辆汽车，看来他有着异于常人的夜视能力。我不得不承认，就算我对这个男人没什么好感，但他赛车运动员般的驾驶风格让我兴奋无比，也许这就是汽车的天性吧，本特利家族的赛车基因在我血液（汽油）里流淌，我开始觉得在工厂那些日子简直是对生命的亵渎！  
过了一会，又有一辆警车跟了上来，跟在我的车屁股后过了三个路口也没能甩掉。这个被本特利先生唤作“尊敬的克鲁利先生”的男人单手握着方向盘，看着后视镜中纠缠不休的警车，露出了他一贯的戏谑笑容。  
忽然，他打了一个响指，恶毒地笑着说：

“看看你们的后座，蠢货！”

我一头雾水地瞥了眼身后那辆警车，他们在克鲁利先生说出那句话后就紧急停下。紧接着一名警官慌慌张张地走下车，来到车的另一边并把车门打开，另一名警官缓缓下车，那副谨慎又刻意的模样，似乎正有人用枪指着他的后脑勺。紧接着我看到了极其诡异又惊悚的一幕——  
那名警官身上挂着一条十足野蛮的、看起来有几十斤重的大蟒蛇！那条可怕的蛇在夜色中扭曲着身躯，似乎散发着黑暗力量的光芒，像是一个面目狰狞的外星怪物！  
我的天哪，可怜的警官先生。我敢说，他们肯定被吓坏了！任何一个正常人类都会被这副场景吓坏！虽然我内心也希望甩掉他们，但这种骇人的事情我可万万没想过！

“那你可得习惯我的作风。”

黑暗中，克鲁利先生突然这么说，用一种略带嘲弄的语调。他终于摘下墨镜，诚如我前面说过的、那双很是可怕的眼睛露了出来，冰冷得仿佛深藏黑暗地底的重金属，但此刻闪烁着激情的光芒，像是漫游在极端危险的边缘。  
紧接着，他点开了收音机，车内瞬间被轻柔的灵魂乐填满。我以为在这种舒缓人心的音乐的作用下，他会减慢行驶速度，谁知道他反而猛踩一脚油门，我立刻飙上了200公里每小时。  
再接下来，仿佛电影般魔幻的场景出现了——  
克鲁利先生哼着小曲，在时速180上下的危险情况下，悠闲地转过身，从后排座位，取出了一瓶酒！他看了那酒一眼，心满意足地放回后座，嘴上嘟哝了一句什么“亚茨拉菲尔肯定会喜欢”。  
好吧，你们可能会疑惑那瓶是什么酒，“亚茨拉菲尔”是谁，但我的重点完全不在此！重点是，他居然！凭空从后排座位取出了一瓶酒！向上帝发誓，我清清楚楚地记得，刚上车那会儿，后排座位以及后备箱中是空空如也、完全不存放着任何物品的！我也十分确定，在与本特利先生告别时，他并没有赠送任何东西给克鲁利先生。  
由于一路上我的全部注意力都被身后的交警夺去了，如今我才注意到他搭在方向盘上那双有着修长手指的手竟如此冰冷，体温之低简直不像常人。刚才本特利先生与他告别时，热情地想与他握手，我突然理解了克鲁利先生动作中的不自在以及眼中的犹豫。  
这时，我突然想起，这个阴森可怕的男人上车前根本没有插上车钥匙！所以，我又是如何得以行走在这高速公路的呢！？  
我心里涌上一股透彻心扉的寒意，他究竟是怎么做到的？他是什么人？刚才他打的响指与那个警官发生的事之间存在什么关联？我越想越觉得诡异，我发誓，我绝非胆小怕事之车。眼前发生的一切实在太令人惊悚，如果是其他车，说不定就吓得当场暴毙了！  
我继续行驶在一望无际的高速公路上，夜深了，公路上车辆逐渐稀少。在无声的夜色中，刚才发生的一切更显惊悚，就像电影里即将发生杀人事件的恐怖片前奏。  
这一切，让我不由得瑟瑟发抖，身体（车架）不可避免地抖动。克鲁利先生见状，爆发出一阵戏谑的狂笑。这个冷酷的男人！他在为我的恐惧而发笑，他在以吓唬我为乐趣！

“你说得对，你活见鬼了！”

我算是彻底确认了——他的的确确能读懂我内心的想法，但他是如何做到的呢，我不得而知。我只记得，当时我吓得要命，他那冰冷的体温从方向盘上传来，让我再次想起本特利先生那双温暖柔和的手、那把优雅动听的嗓音、那双热忱真挚的眼睛。  
我还在思考着他这句话，忽然，克鲁利先生发出嘶嘶般奇怪的声音。我非常确定，这声音就是他发出的，因为作为本特利家族的一员，我们不可能存在异响这种尴尬缺陷。  
然后，一种像是蛇的信子那种东西从克鲁利先生口中吐出！我还没反应过来，克鲁利先生在眨眼间就消失了。  
接着，车里出现了极大极长极为可怕的一条蛇！——原谅作为汽车的我实在词穷。我的天，上帝啊，我吓坏了！与其同时，我仍然正常地行驶在路上，丝毫不受影响！  
没多久，那条蛇居然幻变成了克鲁利先生！就在我面前！活生生的！  
紧接着，又发生了另一间不可思议的事。  
收音机中的灵魂乐突然停下，转变成一把沙哑的、冷冰冰的音调：

“克鲁利……”

“哈斯塔！”

那把突如其来的声音，似乎让克鲁利先生很是不满，他正强压着内心的不耐烦。

“撒旦万岁！”

收音机中的音调变得高昂，冷不丁喊出这么一句。

“呃……万岁。”

就连作为汽车的我，也能听出此刻克鲁利先生语气中的敷衍。他对于收音机中的嗓音似乎很无奈，但又难以扯破脸皮。

“我们交给你的任务，欧洲的事，完成得怎样？”

“一切都好。”

“那就好，你得知道，下面对此非常重视……”

“呃——好，好的，我明白……我还有事，先挂了。”

那把冰冷沙哑的嗓音随即中止，收音机中再次流淌出音乐，这次是激烈的摇滚乐。克鲁利先生在黑暗中无声地做了个咬牙切齿的烦躁模样。  
我什么都明白了。我一开始原以为这个叫克鲁利先生的男人不过不是一个得体的英国绅士，现在我才明白，他甚至不是一个人类！  
我不由得想起本特利先生，苦闷的泪水不争气地涌上我的眼眶，我总算明白了：这个拥有超自然能力的邪恶男人诓骗了W·O·本特利先生，还从本特利先生手中骗取了我！我这一生，都要臣服于这个恶毒的男人，成为他悲惨的奴隶了！  
啊！本特利先生，快把我从这个坏蛋手中救出去！我受不了了！我不活了！  
我不活了！说到做到！  
我擅作主张，把时速提高到超过200公里每小时，紧接着猛然转向——  
在如此高速的情况下，驾驶变得十分高难度。由于巨大的惯性作用，哪怕是驾驶人无意转动一下方向盘，都有可能引起翻车。而我这突然转向，毫无疑问所引起的后果便是——  
我翻车了。  
我清晰地感受到，右手边的两只车轮，已经离开地面了。  
时速200公里每小时，在这辽阔的高速公路上，即便是有着高贵的本特利血统的我，也将失去生命吧。  
永别了，我亲爱的W·O·本特利先生！永别了！

我闭上眼睛，准备迎接生命的尽头，却听到轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音——  
奇迹般地，我并没有翻车，甚至毫发无伤！  
在即将失控那一瞬间之前，我仿佛被某种神奇的力量控制住了。  
再次睁开眼睛，我依旧被克鲁利先生高速地驾驶在公路上，仿佛一切都没有发生。  
克鲁利先生再次戴上墨镜，爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，狡黠地说：

“Walter造了一辆好车。”

我的泪水还没止住，还没搞清楚他的意思，他又接着说：

“大多数汽车，会被我吓得自燃。能坚持到现在，还敢跟我同归于尽，你还是第一辆。”

这话说得他好像吓倒过很多车，我不由得为那些同胞感到同情。他又笑了，这次的笑声不同于以往的每一次，是我的错觉吗，我竟从中听出了一丝赞赏与温柔。

“但你得注意，呃，我是没那么容易杀死的。因为……”

我们终于到了目的地，位于市区的丽兹大酒店，那是一家历史悠久、环境高雅的酒店，来这里用餐的大多数是一些身份不俗的人类。  
克鲁利先生带上后排的酒，接着从副驾驶位的储物柜里取出了一朵玫瑰，以及一个像是戒指盒的小盒子（天哪！他又……），然后迅捷地下了车。  
我这时才仔细看清他的脸和身材，他长得很高很瘦，有种艺术家的不羁气质。他拿着玫瑰，那张看不出一丝感情的脸居然奇迹般地变得微红，一副难为情的害羞样子，让我想起了某次来工厂参观的一群青涩的初中男生。  
克鲁利先生思索了几秒，最终把玫瑰留在了车内，与他气质极其不符的羞涩也被瞬间收起。

“Walter没有向你介绍我——你的新主人。那就由我代劳吧。我是恶魔克鲁利，安东尼·J·克鲁利，来自地狱。哦，当然，你不能叫我Anthony。还有，‘任务’是真的，我猜你不会想要了解。”

他的嘴角露出戏谑的笑意，打了一个响指，我被熄了火，车内的摇滚乐也随即沉默。紧接着他便踏着轻快的步伐走进了丽兹大酒店。  
我重新恢复了理智，一扫刚才路上的颓唐挫败，重新打量起这个男人。  
经过刚才的种种，我丝毫不怀疑他是个货真价实的恶魔。那么，作为恶魔的他接近本特利先生的目的是什么？恶魔，顾名思义是干坏事的坏蛋，那他需要做什么？还有，他手中的酒、戒指、玫瑰是干什么用的？今晚与他见面的又是谁？以及他说的“亚茨拉菲尔”是谁？  
一连串疑问在我心里发酵。不管怎么说，我的确成为他的私人物品了，贸贸然回到本特利先生身边显然是不切实际的。而且，既然他能阻止我刚才的自杀行为，想必他比我想象中更加神通广大。逃跑不行，自杀不行，那留在他身边便是我唯一的选择了。  
然而，此刻的我再也没有了先前的丧气。可能是内心的好奇心一直驱使着我，想了解清楚这个恶魔的真正面目。最重要的，是本特利先生。我仍未知道他接近本特利先生的目的是什么，这个恶魔！对，我得保护好本特利先生免受他的加害！我必须成为他的车，若是某天他想谋害本特利先生，我就一言不发地朝他撞上去！  
很快，三个小时过去了，克鲁利先生再次出现。  
他有些气恼地坐进来，那种低落的情绪，似乎刚刚跟某人发生了一场不愉快的争吵。他打开了盒子，啊，我果然猜对了，是戒指。克鲁利先生很快再次把盒子合上，瘫坐在座位上。  
作为一辆汽车，我们能精确地感知到人们的情绪。所以我能了解到，当时的他在极力隐藏他的失落，他心中仿佛压抑着什么秘密，一直得不到宣泄和理解。

“既然你不会说话，说给你听也没关系吧。”

克鲁利先生突然说起话，他还没点火，车内很暗，我看不清他的表情。

“我刚刚跟一位很重要的朋友吵了一架，而我原本想向他求婚。好了，你现在可以尽情取笑我了。”

不，他真是误解我了，我丝毫没有嘲笑他的欲望。我虽然是一辆汽车，但也具备基本的礼仪和同理心。这时的克鲁利先生和刚才在高速公路上的他差别多么大，简直判若两人，这种脆弱的语气、这副无助的样子，不禁让人心生同情。  
我突然有些好奇，克鲁利先生口中所说的那个重要的朋友，是个怎样的人？会不会也是一个恶魔？我本想安慰一下他，但由于我完全不了解整件事情，所以也就无从开口。因此，我唯有沉默。  
克鲁利先生干咳一声，似乎对于我的沉默很是意外，空气被一层尴尬渲染。他燃起车，油门一踩，便再次驰骋于公路。  
哦，你以为我会就这样对他产生好感，从此心甘情愿地为他服务了吗？才没有！我依然非常忌惮他，惟恐他对本特利先生做出任何不利举动。他住在伦敦市中心一座精致高档的公寓，我被停在他的私人车库里。这里离国会大厦不远，住这个区域的尽是一些穿着光鲜的有钱人。我刚开始还以为，会在这里交到一两个新朋友，也许会有一两辆德国车甚至是美国车跟我做邻居吧。但我从来没在附近见过别的车，连路上的行人也不多。后来我才知道，克鲁利先生租的不是一间公寓，是整栋！整栋建筑就住着他一个人，不，一个恶魔！  
接下来的日子里，我几乎一直被停在车库。出乎我的意料，他原来很少出门，唯一一次出门是外出买了一大沓盆栽杂志。这副郑重其事的模样实在惊讶到我了，难道那天本特利先生的话让他受到启发，开始种植花草了？然后大概过了一个多礼拜，他再次出现在我面前。  
前面说了，当时我依然非常忌惮他，特别当他说他想去找本特利先生时，我认为我不得不采取某些措施——

我让我的轮胎爆了，我故意这么做的。

其实，我内心非常想念本特利先生，非常希望再次见到他。然而，克鲁利先生可是个货真价实的恶魔，说不定他这次去找本特利先生是心存歹意的！  
为了保护本特利先生，我不得不这么做！哼！  
克鲁利先生马上注意到轮胎出了问题，似乎感到很意外。他弯下腰粗略看了一眼我的轮胎，然后，若无其事地打了个响指。  
再然后，我的轮胎马上恢复如初，仿佛从来没有出过问题。  
啊，可恶！我早该想到，这个坏恶魔会用尽一切麻烦达成他的目的！  
他继续踏着他一贯的、有些怪异的步伐，若无其事地上车、若无其事地系安全带、再若无其事地点火——通常他会打个响指或者直接指着钥匙孔。我以为他会就爆胎问题说点什么，然而什么都没有，他那张淡漠得彷佛一张白纸的脸让我没由来地气恼！  
再然后，一种奇怪的表情出现在他脸上——戏谑中夹杂着冷笑，无奈中带一丝鄙夷。

“你真是辆好车，太好了，好得太过分了。”

笑意在他脸上逐渐消失，那双冰冷的眼睛只剩揶揄。

“你比两千多年我在罗马那匹该死的马还要厉害！！！”

克鲁利先生突如其来的怒吼让我吓了一跳，我的骨头（车架）也颤抖起来。我真是太天真了，居然以为一点小恶作剧就能给他一点脸色，我该知道，他才是恶作剧之王！

“我希望你本分一点！我是个很坏很坏的恶魔，不是跟你开玩笑那种！要是下次再发生这种事，我就直接把你送进垃圾厂，让那些轰轰作响的机器把你碾成一堆该死的废铁！然后你猜怎么着？我会把你这堆该死的废铁送到Walter家！亲自送到他面前！到时候，你就跟他哭鼻子去吧！而我会说：Walter，你这辆车像一头没有脑子的！该死的！蠢驴！！”  
太可怕了！我被吓坏了！我毫不怀疑他真的会做出这种事！一想到我要是变成一堆废铁出现在本特利先生面前，我的心（起动机）就不由得一抽一抽地疼痛。

“知道吗，为了让你记住我今天的话——”

克鲁利先生突然平静下来，用一种商量的口吻跟我说。

“我！将不会！给你加汽油！！！”

他再次向我怒吼，我早已被吓得魂飞魄散。  
而且，你们知道吗，这个名副其实的恶魔，他并非说说而已，而是真的再没给我加过汽油。后来有一次，公寓附近的某个加油站推出活动，加油可赠送什么子弹贴纸——在我看来就是一个奇怪的图案。当时克鲁利先生特别想要那张贴纸，才给我加了一次汽油——  
当然，那是在他询问工作人员“可以帮我把汽油倒掉吗”然后对方摆出一副极其不可思议的样子之后，他才这么做的。  
那天天气很好，我们再次来到本特利先生的别墅。  
啊，我又见到本特利先生了。他站在别墅门前等候，远远地我就看到他灿烂的微笑。本特利先生！看到他的那一刻，我差点没忍住哭出声来。克鲁利先生凶狠地瞪了我一眼，仿佛告诉我：我这辈子都没法逃出他的手掌心了！  
本特利先生热情地向我们打招呼，然后接过克鲁利先生的车钥匙。当他的手再次抚摸上方向盘那一刻，我激动的心情简直难以言喻，他还是那么温柔。  
经过这段时间短暂的相处，我大概能猜测出为什么克鲁利先生跟本特利先生在一起时总是让对方开车。我猜克鲁利先生应该很不适应或者不喜欢那种慢吞吞的驾驶，所以才让本特利先生代劳。后来他们两人在路上的谈话也证实了这一点。  
本特利先生跟克鲁利先生先是聊起汽车的话题。我从他们的对话中得知了一件非常惊讶的事：克鲁利先生居然是公司为数不多的几个大股东之一，就他一人的投资额对公司的营运都起着举足轻重的作用。我开始理解他为何能在寸金寸土的伦敦市过上如此挥霍的生活，他可能比我想象中更加富有。克鲁利先生看起来像是个什么都不缺的男人，也许作为一个恶魔，金钱对于他只是一个无关痛痒的数字。我不禁猜测，他接近本特利先生的目的也许并非为了得到什么好处。  
接着我还了解到一件非常震惊的事。安东尼·J·克鲁利先生居然是本特利车队的一名赛车手！按照本特利先生的话，克鲁利先生简直是一个百年难遇的赛车天才，自车队成立以来，他以车队之名参加过多项国际大赛，包括世界三大赛车比赛之一的勒芒耐力赛，克鲁利先生几乎包揽了将近十年的冠军——但他有一个奇怪的要求：每次都用不同的名字参赛、从不接受任何采访、也不在公众面前暴露自己。  
我自然十分了解其中原因——克鲁利先生是一个长生不老的恶魔！而本特利先生对此什么都不知道，他一直说克鲁利先生什么“为人低调、保养得好、身体很健康”。天哪，这真是太不可思议了，本特利先生一直在跟一个恶魔打交道却懵然不知！  
从他们的对话中我也了解到，两人在一次赛车比赛上相识了，坐在观众席上的两人无意中交谈起来，便一发不可收拾成为好友。克鲁利先生之所以入股公司，是因为他跟本特利先生有着十分相似的汽车理念——古典与运动共存、奢华与低调结合、速度与性能具备。我刚开始认为克鲁利先生并不是什么汽车专家，我的说得既正确也不正确：克鲁利先生对于汽车在理论上确实没有特别深刻的掌握，但用本特利先生的话来讲，他有着“超乎凡人的前沿目光以及卓越的商业嗅觉”，他总是在对话中表达自己对汽车设计的前瞻看法，天才如本特利先生，每次总能受到他的启发，设计出一辆辆名扬世界的好车。  
我开始对克鲁利先生刮目相看了，也终于了解为何本特利先生如此尊敬他……但这不能改变他是个冷酷的恶魔这一事实！直至不久后的某天，我对于克鲁利先生的看法又被刷新了。


	2. Chapter 2

不久后晴朗的一天，克鲁利先生驾驶着我前往苏活区，我们来到一家书店。  
其实，当时我早已把汽油消耗完，油表上的指针早已指向“零”，但冷酷如克鲁利先生……唉，真是一言难尽！  
克鲁利先生下车前深呼吸了一口气，这是那种做错了事情而厚着脸皮去请求对方原谅时才会露出的表情。他在路上买了一束娇嫩美艳的红玫瑰——不是他凭空变出来的，而是在花店精心挑选的那种。我突然联想到，他会不会是去找那个“吵了一架”的朋友？我感叹，世界上居然还有敢于与克鲁利先生争吵的人，也许对方是个更为可骇的恶魔也不得而知。  
不到半小时，克鲁利先生带着一个奶白色头发的男人出现在我视线中。两人亲密地走在街上，时不时因对方的话或皱起眉头、或展露笑意。出乎我意料，对方居然是个打扮很得体的温柔男人。  
那时候的克鲁利先生看起来绅士风度十足，走路的时候让对方走相对安全的内侧，自己则走靠近马路的外侧；对方讲话时他那副专注入迷的模样，仿佛像个接受牧师宣讲的虔诚教徒；过斑马线的时候还不忘贴心地护着对方，那副暗怀爱意却又不留痕迹的样子，就算是作为一辆汽车的我也看得出来，克鲁利先生早已为对方神魂颠倒，被迷得晕头转向，一副欲罢不能的痴情模样，完全没有平日里阴森可怕的恶魔风范！  
两人一看就知道是感情正浓的情侣。对，不是普通朋友，而是那种有着多年感情的情侣。  
克鲁利先生向那个男人介绍了我，我听到他管对方叫“亚茨拉菲尔”。那个叫亚茨拉菲尔的男人让我联想到本特利先生，因为他俩的气质如此相像——两人都举止优雅、谈吐温和，那双神采奕奕的眼睛时刻昭示着，他们的真诚与友好不掺杂一丝虚伪。  
两人商量着去丽兹大酒店吃饭，克鲁利先生邀请好友上车，颇具风度地为对方拉开车门，这副卑微的模样，就像是大街上一抓一大把的、为爱痴狂的可怜男人，我惊讶得瞪大眼睛（车前灯），不禁一闪一闪地射出灯光，引起不少路人注目。  
在谈话中我知道了，副驾驶位上的亚茨拉菲尔先生就是那天跟克鲁利先生吵架的人——他想求婚的人。两人好像是因为克鲁利先生在欧洲的“任务”持有不同的意见而起了争执。克鲁利先生时不时称呼他为“天使”。这个肉麻的称呼，对比克鲁利先生平日里那副狡诈恶毒的模样，可怜的亚茨拉菲尔先生，他必定也是遭到了克鲁利先生的诓骗，不然谁会想要嫁给这个可怕的恶魔，我光是想想就觉得惊悚！  
接下来，两人的对话再次震撼了我：亚茨拉菲尔早就了解克鲁利先生是个恶魔，他们已经相识了六千多年！  
我不懂六千多年是什么概念，但在暂存工厂里不到半年的生活就让我焦躁无比。我发自内心地感叹，是什么让亚茨拉菲尔先生如此伟大无私，跟这样一个恶魔交往了六千多年！？  
我说这种话，并没有揶揄的意思。因为在接下来的相处中，我很快喜欢上了眉目柔和的亚茨拉菲尔先生。

“哎？看看表盘，克鲁利，你的车好像汽油不足。”

在两人谈话间隙，亚茨拉菲尔先生不经意间注意到我那可怜的油表了。

“呃——”

克鲁利先生突然语塞，目光中闪过一丝尴尬和隐瞒，马上用“你知道该怎么做！”的眼神凶狠地瞪了我一眼。  
于是我只好让表盘的指针回复到正常水平，哪怕我的油缸空空如也。

“你确定你没有看错？我昨天才加了油。”

克鲁利先生脸上重现展露温情，嘴角闪过一丝不为人知的狡黠。  
哦，这个冷酷的恶魔！我悲惨的人生！  
副驾驶位上的亚茨拉菲尔先生疑惑地皱了皱眉，突然哈哈一笑，眼睛因笑意眯成一条动人的细缝。上帝啊，他笑起来的样子真好看，光彩耀人的模样仿佛天神。

“你好呀，你好可爱！”

当空气中出现了好几秒的沉默，我才意识到亚茨拉菲尔先生在跟我说话。  
天啊，这——！亚茨拉菲尔先生也能听到我的话，难道他也是恶魔？不，我绝不相信！单凭克鲁利先生对我所做的残暴事迹，我就知道如此友好的亚茨拉菲尔先生不可能也是恶魔！  
我腼腆一笑，感谢了亚茨拉菲尔先生的夸奖，还说比起“可爱”我更喜欢“帅气”这个形容词。亚茨拉菲尔先生又笑了起来。

“可爱？天使，它真是邪恶到家了，你都不知道它对我做过什么事！”

什么嘛，克鲁利先生竟然在亚茨拉菲尔先生面前这样说我坏话！

“克鲁利，我是一个天使，能感知到善良与邪恶，而我得出的结论是这是一辆非常纯洁且友善的车。要我说……肯定是你先对它做了什么不友善的事，然后它才‘回敬’你的。”

亚茨拉菲尔先生柔和的眼神中有种洞悉一切的智慧。啊，我快要爱上他了，他把我的不敢明言的心理话原原本本说了出来，他太了解克鲁利先生了。  
什么，天使？我恍然大悟，以一种全新的目光打量起亚茨拉菲尔先生，他的确从性格和风格上都与克鲁利先生大相径庭。我再次感叹，我这年轻的生命在短短时间内经历了多少不可思议的事件！相比克鲁利先生，亚茨拉菲尔先生如此宽厚、仁慈且有趣，他是那种大家都会发自内心地喜爱的类型，我猜没人会讨厌他。怪不得克鲁利先生对他如此着迷。  
我突然想起戒指的事，心里涌上一股复杂的感情——我既希望亚茨拉菲尔先生永远跟克鲁利先生在一起，又希望两人最好不要在一起。  
首先是因为亚茨拉菲尔先生是如此令人喜爱，要是他跟克鲁利先生正式结为爱侣，那我就能经常沐浴在他的温柔之下了，那是多么至高无上的享受啊。另一方面，我不禁为亚茨拉菲尔先生感到担忧，像克鲁利先生这种坏到骨子里的恶魔，能给他带来幸福吗？

“这……我也不知道。”

亚茨拉菲尔先生打趣着说，脸上出现一丝红晕。

“什么？”克鲁利先生转过头问。

“啊、没事……什么都没有。”

亚茨拉菲尔先生结结巴巴地说，眼神中闪过几分甜蜜的不安。  
克鲁利先生像是察觉到了什么，对着空气凶巴巴地说：

“我警告你！要是你乱说话……你知道会是什么下场！”

“克鲁利，别那么粗鲁，你吓到它了……”

我对亚茨拉菲尔先生的敬佩之情油然而生，他居然敢当面控诉克鲁利先生。呜呜，亚茨拉菲尔先生，这个恶魔平时就是这样对待我的！

“你看哪天要是宠坏了它！”

克鲁利先生虽然一副不服气的样子，但语气已经柔和许多，这都是亚茨拉菲尔先生的功劳。

“那也不能随便欺负它，你这个坏恶魔！”

当“坏恶魔”从亚茨拉菲尔先生口中说出来后，车内气氛瞬间染上一层暧昧，两人陷入沉默，嘴角带着一丝若有似无的甜蜜笑意。我以作为一辆汽车的敏锐直觉判断，若克鲁利先生真心想成功求婚，这是一个非常好的时机。然而他只是把略带羞涩的笑意挂在嘴角，什么都没干！  
哎，糊涂的克鲁利先生，平时只会朝我大喊大叫，可别指望我会帮他！  
在接下来的行驶中，我非常确定，克鲁利先生才是那头真正的“蠢驴”。因为他不仅没有发现这个求婚的绝好时机，还在紧接着的驾驶中一路狂飙——吓得亚茨拉菲尔先生都快躲进储物箱里去了！这是约会该有的样子吗，哎，我开始为克鲁利先生感到怜悯，也许他永远也没法求婚成功了吧！  
我们很快达到了丽兹大酒店，看着两人迈着轻快的步伐走进去，那副幸福的模样让我也受到感染。

前面说了，我认为克鲁利先生在表达感情方面极其笨拙，但有那么一两次，他也会让我由衷赞叹。  
我记得那是某个冬天的一天，大街上的人们都在嚷嚷着什么“森弹节”，似乎是个特别重大的节日。那天晚上亚茨拉菲尔先生跟克鲁利先生出来约会了，但克鲁利先生看起来有些抗拒，他说他就不该过这个节日——但你得知道，只要亚茨拉菲尔先生轻轻开口，他从来不会拒绝！克鲁利先生把我停在路旁后两人兴致勃勃地约会去了。等他俩再次出现在我面前，已经接近后半夜。  
克鲁利先生风度翩翩地为亚茨拉菲尔先生拉开车门，后者吐着冷气，不经意间嘟囔了一句：

“似乎有些冷。”

就在我以为克鲁利先生会说“没错这天气真他妈冷”时，他脱下了他的皮夹，轻轻披到亚茨拉菲尔先生身上。  
更出乎我意料的是，克鲁利先生紧接着温柔地将亚茨拉菲尔先生搂在胸前，支支吾吾地说：

“也许……这样会好点？抱歉，我的体温太低了，可能没法温暖你。”

我惊呆了，这真的是克鲁利先生吗？

“克鲁利……你从未让我感到寒冷。”

亚茨拉菲尔先生任由克鲁利先生拥抱着，脸上泛起一丝红晕。看着两人如此甜蜜温馨，我心里不由得涌起一阵暖意。  
随后，更让我震撼的是，克鲁利先生竟然！不由分说就吻上了亚茨拉菲尔先生！！  
哦，天哪！  
我以为克鲁利先生会在当下求婚，但什么事情都没有发生。我们一路疾驰回到苏活区，两人情意绵绵地告别、互道晚安，克鲁利先生目送亚茨拉菲尔先生走进书店，那双暗黄色的蛇瞳在他身后依依不舍地注视着。是我的错觉吗，我竟看到了克鲁利先生眼中还有一丝若有似无的哀伤。  
等亚茨拉菲尔完全消失在我们的视线中，克鲁利先生才上了车。他独自坐在车上，很长时间一语不发地抬头望着黑洞洞的天空。  
在黑暗中，他再次打开那个装着戒指的小盒子，什么话都没有说。  
唉，这个“森弹节”，真是让人纠结。

我总算习惯了在克鲁利先生身边的日子，但真正让我对他改变原本看法的，是后来的另一件事，一件……非常可怕的事。  
那天，克鲁利先生一如既往地把我停在他的私人车库里，那段时间他买了一车有关植物种植的书，天天呆在公寓埋头研究。我在车库里，看到大门被突然打开，还以为是他，结果出现在我面前的是两个完全没有见过、操着一口奇怪口音的粗鲁男人。  
说实话，在我看来克鲁利先生是一个矛盾感十足的人，很大程度上由于他不擅长表达内心真正的感情，他在很多方面都呈现极端的两面性。也许由于温柔的本特利先生给我带来的影响太大，我竟很长一段时间都没有意识到：毫无疑问，克鲁利先生就是本特利先生口中的“爱车之人”。即便冷酷如他，给予我的爱护是无微不至的，包括每日出门前和回家后的检查，有时候他赶时间就直接响指一打，确保我的健康；按克鲁利先生的驾驶风格，我身上碰伤刮伤是常有的事，然而他会非常及时地用魔法帮我修复；而且，就内车内的一点小尘埃他也不会放过，每隔几天，一声响指，我就焕发如新。因此，即便是现在正讲述这些往事的我，健康程度仿佛我在发布仪式上跟本特利先生拍照时没什么两样。  
在克鲁利先生的精心呵护下，我就像一只掉进蜜糖罐的小蚂蚁，却只记得他的严厉、冷酷和横眉怒目，身在福中却懵然不知，直至发生了那天的事。  
那两个陌生男人走向我，使用某种器具粗暴地打开车门，紧接着又使用某种不正规的手段启动了我，动作之熟练，行动之迅速，我还没反应过来就被行驶出公路。  
就跟上面所说，我在克鲁利先生的精心呵护下，没受过一点困苦与挫折（除了忍受他的暴躁无常），毫不知晓外界的凶险，因此那会儿我竟没有马上反应过来：那俩人就是偷车贼！  
那俩人驾驶着我一路狂奔，直上高速，而我则不知所措，心里又气又怕。

“也不知道是哪个有钱的傻子把这么贵一辆车这样停着就出远门了！哈哈，这次真让我们捞到好货啦！”

不，克鲁利先生只是没出门而已！你们这些坏蛋竟敢打他的主意！不，打我的主意！

“这次肯定万无一失，我都观察好多天了，那附近连个保安也没有，没人知道我们干的事。哈哈，得来全不费工夫！”

“被人知道又怎样，去他妈的！我都快四十岁了，在公司辛辛苦苦干了十几年，那些人居然像扔垃圾一样就把我裁员了，都怪这该死的世道！这该死的大萧条！”

那男人破口大骂，用极其不堪入耳的话辱骂着那些高官政客，说眼下国家的经济如何差、失业率又如何高，简直把好人都逼成盗贼。这番话马上获得另一个同伙的赞同，两人在车上情绪激昂地讨论，还极其庆幸不费一丝力气就偷到了我——一件足以让他们下半辈子衣食无忧的“好货”。  
我越想越慌，想尽一切办法如何才能摆脱眼前这种情况。我想紧急停车，但按这两个盗贼的做法，他们说不定会把我当场拆了拿去卖钱；如果等两人到达目的地下车后再偷偷溜回去，那显然是行不通的——人们要是看到一辆无人驾驶的汽车走在街上，那副惊悚的场景只会引起惊慌；若是制造一些“灵异事件”引起两人恐慌，说不定他们就会吓得落荒而逃？  
我决定就这么干！我先是让收音机传出一阵怪异的响声，尽可能地让人类听起来怪异可怖；紧接着我又让速度表和油表的指针胡乱地划来划去，然后，在不危害到行车安全的情况下，让身体时不时摇晃、震动——这一切怪异现象，若是正常人，可能已经被吓破胆了吧。  
然而，那两个男人正兴奋在头上，丝毫没注意到这些怪象。另一方面，大概对于失去了生活保障的两人来说，这点小故障是无法让他们抛弃我这个“昂贵的好货”的。  
唉，看来没办法了。作为一辆汽车，即便是有着本特利家族高贵血统的我，也不得不妥协。啊，克鲁利先生！呜呜，快来救我！  
我继续绞尽脑汁想着如何逃脱困境，一阵绝望突然涌上心头：由于刚才我满脑子想着如何脱险，一路上并没注意路况，我已经被行驶到一条陌生的公路，完全不知道回去的路了！  
这时，副驾驶位上的男人哼着小曲，突然说：

“哎，我说咱们可别感到愧疚，没必要！对这些有钱人来说，一辆本特利车算得了什么，他们有的是钱再买一辆！”

“没错，可不是嘛！这世界都乱成一锅粥了，他们还成天开着如此昂贵的豪车满大街跑！哎，这油表好像有点奇怪……我这才看到，居然显示为零！？看来这车的车主也没多爱惜它嘛，出了问题也不知道修理。”

我那颗高速运转的大脑马上停了下来，不由得陷入沉默。  
是啊，这两人说的没错，克鲁利先生有的是钱，他可以毫不费力地买一辆新的，或者本特利先生会再送他一辆。要是他愿意，他甚至可以凭空变一辆出来。再说了，他也不见得多喜爱我，我真怕哪天我又让他生气了，他会一气之下把我送去垃圾场，让我粉身碎骨。  
被这两个偷车贼全身解剖拿去卖钱，又或者战战兢兢地活在克鲁利先生身边直至他将我毁灭，本质上又有什么不同呢。说白了，克鲁利先生并不珍视我、甚至于厌恶我，我又何必大费周章回到他身边？  
想着想着，我才发现，其实我已无处可去、没有活命的机会了——我无法再回到本特利先生身边，也无法回到克鲁利先生身边！等待我的，唯有被偷盗的命运。  
我强忍着内心的惊恐无助，努力不让泪水流下，这么想着，内心倒是释怀许多，任由车上两名盗贼将我驶向生命的终点。  
永别了，敬爱的本特利先生！永别了亚茨拉菲尔先生！永别了，克鲁利先……  
不，克鲁利先生甚至不会费心与我告别吧，也许第二天他就会买一辆新车。冷酷如他，恶魔风范。  
我耷拉着脑袋，沉浸在悲哀的情绪中无法自拔。车上的两个人类继续着兴高采烈的聊天，讨论着今晚去哪里吃一顿好好庆祝，又继续怒骂这不景气的世道。直到我们行至一个十字路口，欢呼雀跃的两人丝毫没留意到右前方急速前行的白色货车，等我们反应过来，那辆白色小货车已经失控般地急速冲向我——  
在那一刻，车上两个人类也陷入了极度惊慌，前一分钟他们脸上还挂着兴奋喜悦，如今已被恐惧失措占领。  
我们出车祸了。

那两个偷车贼和货车司机都受了重伤，起码得在医院躺个一年半载才能恢复健康。感谢上帝！这真是不幸中的大幸，并没有人死亡！  
我作为重要物证被拖到附近一块空地，苏格兰场的警官们不久后到达车祸现场，两个偷车贼死里逃生，对自己的盗窃行为供认不讳，案件很快就定案了。如今唯一的问题是，他们没法联系上我的主人，克鲁利先生。  
被那样一辆载着十几吨货物的大块头撞过来，我伤得不轻，有那么一两个瞬间，我感觉自己真的要死了。我整个车头凹进去一大块，被撞得稀巴烂，车门也被撞瘪了，车架严重变形，发动机和前驱装置已极度受损，无法正常运转，就连我曾经故意让其爆胎的轮胎，也不复存在——整个车轮都被撞飞了。  
用克鲁利先生的话来讲，我基本跟垃圾场的废铁没什么两样。  
由于已经结案，又无法进一步处置我，苏格兰场只好将我放在离车祸现场不远的一块空地上。负责看管我的是一名刚从警校毕业不久的年轻警官，他看着我这副模样，有些不忍，于是让人用拖车将我送去附近的汽车修理厂。

“警官先生，我很抱歉，这辆车……我们很难办。先不说它的配件很昂贵，重点是它损害得太严重了。我的话可能有些刺耳——要想修好它，要花的钱都足够买一辆新的了。”

汽修厂的老板是个微胖的光头男人，他难为情地笑了笑，那双满是机油污迹的手无奈地摊开，以表示他真的无计可施。  
送我前来的年轻警官颇有礼貌地劝说汽修厂老板，说希望对方能够想想办法。

“抱歉，先生，我真的不好说，”汽修厂老板摇了摇头，再次道歉，“我想你们当务之急是找到汽车的失主，让他来决定是否支付这笔费用。或者，我不太确定你们苏格兰场是否愿意垫付这笔钱。”

话说到这份上，警官先生有些难过地瞥了我一眼，随后陷入沉默。  
苏格兰场决定将我移送到垃圾场的“暂时存放区”，那里堆放着很多无人认领的大件物品，大部分是违规遗弃的老旧车辆、沙发家具等。  
我被留在那个臭气熏天的垃圾场，身边是一群早已失去灵魂的汽车“尸体”。夜色渐渐来临，天上突然下起小雪。垃圾场内昏暗的路灯照在我身上，不远处垃圾粉碎器发出的声响震耳欲聋，每当有大件物品被扔进去，机械之间相互碾压的动静仿佛让地面也轰轰地震动起来。  
事到如今，我还能说什么呢。我丢了一只前轮，整辆车已被撞得面目全非，发动机已在报废边缘徘徊，这副破败不堪的身躯再也没法让我前往哪个地方了，无论是本特利先生那个鸟语花香的院子，还是克鲁利先生的私人车库。以前克鲁利先生生气的时候经常说要把我送到垃圾场，如今终于“如愿以偿”了。  
只是，我没想到，这如愿以偿竟如此之快，我这年轻的生命才开始没几年，就要在这臭烘烘的垃圾场、拖着这副比残疾还不堪的身躯渡过我的余生。要是上帝保佑我，兴许还能再活一年左右；如果运气不凑巧，可能最多两三个月就被投进那台轰轰作响的大型粉碎机吧。  
我能有什么怨言呢，我的生命由本特利先生那样伟大的天才创造出来，如此温柔、优雅、仿佛完人的本特利先生，给予我生命、赐予我灵魂，向我倾注无边爱意和满满热忱；  
我登上过“泰姆司”报的头条——世界上有几辆汽车能有这种荣誉加身的时刻呢；  
我遇到了克鲁利先……虽然克鲁利先生不怎么喜欢我，对我也不怎么好，但他是一个恶魔，世界上又有几个人能在生命中遇到一个恶魔呢；  
而且，我还认识了温柔的亚茨拉菲尔先生以及那位的热心肠的警官先生，他们都曾帮助我、给予我力量。  
我这短暂的一生，还有什么遗憾可言呢！？只是，只是……  
只是，我还在憧憬着，能再次被本特利先生温柔地敲敲头。  
我还在憧憬着，能再次跟克鲁利先生驰骋公路，感受他赛车运动员般的驾驶热情和高超技术。  
对了，我还没亲口告诉亚茨拉菲尔先生，克鲁利先生一直想跟他求婚……  
我该感谢那个轰轰作响的粉碎机器，感谢它制造出如此之大的声响，好让这个空无一人的垃圾场不会听到我的啜泣声。  
不，不！我不要就此死去！我的生命才刚刚开始！噢，上帝！全知全能的上帝、至善至美的上帝！我向您祈祷！我是一辆黑色本特利车，本特利是我的姓氏，也是我的制造者的姓氏。除了那次捉弄克鲁利先生，我平生从未做过恶！我恳求上帝，愿祂发发善心拯救我，让我回到克鲁利先生身边！阿门！  
无论我再怎么强忍，泪水还是任性地在眼眶泛滥，直至演变成难以抑制的放声大哭。我的心脏一抽一抽地疼，血肉模糊的身体因哭泣时不时颤抖，早已失去前轮的汽车躯干可怜地暴露在空气中。  
我是一辆本特利车，我的创造者W·O·本特利先生是世上数一数二的汽车天才！  
我是一辆本特利车，我有着其他汽车难以比拟的优越性能与帅气外观，赛车基因和豪车风范在我血液里流淌！  
我是一辆本特利车，任何事情都无法叫我低下高傲的头颅，我理应成为一个风度翩翩的英国绅士，但此刻我再也管不了那么多！若上帝不曾为我的祈祷动容、若我真的就此死去，起码让我，为我短暂的生命，毫无保留地痛苦一场。  
雪花飘落在我身上，夜色中，粉碎机发出的轰轰作响的机器声响中，夹杂着我不顾一切的放声大哭。

“上帝可不会保佑你！”

忽然，不远处传来一声几乎不可听见的响指。

“我说，上帝可不会保佑你、同情你！因为你是一头傻到家的蠢驴！只会给你的主人找麻烦！我该让你呆在这个鬼地方，直到你变成一堆废铁！！”

我茫然地抬起头，寻找声音的源头。我知道这把声音！我强压着内心的惊喜，借着极其微弱的路灯极力眺望，激动得全身都快要颤抖起来。这时，我突然发现，我那残破不堪的身躯已全然恢复健康，失去的车轮也完好无缺地镶在它该在的位置上。我焕然一新，就像我被制造出来的第一天！

“而且……我们还不太确定汽车是否在天堂的管理范围内，毕竟一开始是我牵头的。”

克鲁利先生摆了摆手，话里有他一贯的戏谑语调。

啊！我猜对了！是克鲁利先生！还有亚茨拉菲尔先生！在距离我一百米左右的位置！站在他身后的还有亚茨拉菲尔先生！我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！在车祸过去十二个小时后，他再次出现在我的视线里！

我的泪水早已溃不成军，加足马力，不顾一切地往两人狂奔而去……

“谢天谢地你还在，可怜的孩子。哦，你肯定吓坏了……抱歉，我们来晚了！”

亚茨拉菲尔先生温柔地摸了摸我的车灯，露出安慰的笑容。

呜呜呜，克鲁利先生！亚茨拉菲尔先生！我不用死了！能再次见到你们真是太好了！

“你得感谢亚茨拉菲尔，他打电话约我吃饭，然后我看到了空空如也的车库。”克鲁利先生将双手抱在胸前，满怀爱意地看了眼身边的亚茨拉菲尔先生，接着转向我，突然脸色一沉：

“你为什么不把那偷车贼甩出去！？你难道不知道你是我的车吗！？你是我的车，地狱的车，这辈子都是！除了我，没人能伤害你！以后要是再有杂种敢伤害你，你最好在我发现他们之前弄死他们！地狱的脸都被你丢光了！！”

“克鲁利！别这么粗鲁，他已经被吓坏了！”

亚茨拉菲尔先生面带笑意，佯装生气地责怪克鲁利先生。

在无边的夜色中，两人坐进车里，准备离开。

“你们地狱还有脸面这种东西？”  
“你们天堂也好不到哪里去！”  
“我想，也许你应该在车库里养几条大蟒蛇？”亚茨拉菲尔先生笑着打趣。  
“天使，那是我的台词，这话一点也不符合你的天使身份。”

在车里，亚茨拉菲尔先生扑哧一声笑了，克鲁利先生则强忍着上扬的嘴角。  
我也笑了，接着又哭了。克鲁利先生，亚茨拉菲尔先生，你们是我永远的家人！  
那天夜里，克鲁利先生送亚茨拉菲尔先生回到书店后回到公寓，将我停到车库。他皱了皱眉，打了个响指，车库在魔法的作用下仿佛变成一座坚不可摧的铁盾，自此以后，这个车库就只有克鲁利先生才能进入。  
克鲁利先生将我熄了火，在离开之时，他低下头，轻轻吻了吻方向盘。

“哦，幸好，幸好。”

是我的错觉吗，我竟然从克鲁利先生的眼中看到了一丝自责与愧疚。  
过了好几秒，我才意识到他吻了我，那是一双冰冷又柔软的唇。  
啊！什么嘛，这个恶魔！我涨红了脸，惊慌失措，发动机几乎要着起火来……一抬头，克鲁利先生早已离开车库。  
说到这里，你以为我的故事要结束了吗？才没有！我跟克鲁利先生的故事，还很长很长。

【未完待续】


	3. Chapter 3

我的生活又回归到平淡之中，这样的日子不得不说是平淡、充实又幸福的。

克鲁利先生一如既往，时不时跟亚茨拉菲尔先生约会，他经常跑到书店去，有时候一呆就是好几天。他们会去丽兹大酒店吃饭，会在圣詹姆斯公园散步聊天，会在大不列颠博物馆附近“交换情报”（这是克鲁利先生的原话），当然也会去市里的画展、去环球剧院看剧。

“那幅画肯定是赝品，我一看就知道了，人们都被骗了。”

有一次，两人刚去完一个画展，克鲁利先生刚上车就发话。

“我认为不可能，全世界的达芬奇学者都集中在那了，那幅画毫无疑问是真迹——这是他们一致得出的结论。”

“拜托，天使！就凭人类那点可怜的鉴别力？我眯着眼睛随便一瞥，就能断定那画是否真的出于列奥之手，百分百准确，用不着什么显微镜、胜过任何专家学者，撒旦替我作证！”

克鲁利先生语气有些激动，他很少用如此笃定的语气谈论某件事。

有时候，两人会吵架斗气——当克鲁利先生气恼地回到公寓、一连几个月不出门的时候，我就知道他肯定遇到“感情挫折”了。但他们终究会和好，就看克鲁利先生什么时候买上一束鲜艳娇嫩的玫瑰登门拜访。

偶尔，我是说偶尔，克鲁利先生会去一些，呃……很奇怪的地方，见一些很奇怪的人，比如说有一次，克鲁利先生大半夜到一个废弃公园去赴约。他一路上都咬牙切齿地抱怨那个叫“哈斯塔”的人选择这么个时间、这么个地点与他见面。到了之后我才知道那个叫“哈斯塔”的是个头发乱得像个鸡窝头的邋遢男人，在大热天仍穿着件好像十几年没洗过的厚棉袄。要是鸡窝头没侧过头说话，我还真没发现现场还有个个子稍矮、同样穿着一件像从垃圾堆里捡出来的深色棉外套，被叫作“利古尔”的男人。哦对了，他头上还顶着一只又大又丑的癞蛤蟆。后来我才知道，那俩男人也是恶魔，他们地狱派来向克鲁利先生传达工作任务的。

时至今日，这种奇异事件我已经见怪不怪，无法让我泛起波澜了。有什么办法呢？要是你也有一个恶魔主人，你就能明白我的心情了！哪怕有一天撒旦本尊出现在我面前，我也不会感到惊讶。

此外，克鲁利先生保持着与本特利先生的来往。刚开始我以为他对本特利先生怀有歹意，实在是我的错误揣测，我误会了克鲁利先生，也低估了两人的友情。仔细想想，也许我该感谢克鲁利先生与我的制造者交情如此之深，我才得以与后者经常见面。

有时候克鲁利先生会受邀前往本特利先生的别墅，每次他去完回来，总能在原本空无一物的后排座位凭空取出一瓶酒……后来我才知道，本特利先生认识很多藏酒家朋友，每年都收到不少来自欧洲的佳酿礼物，他干脆在别墅的地下室建了个私人酒窖。而无论那酒窖里藏有什么类型的酒，克鲁利先生哪怕微微尝一口，就能使用魔法凭空“创造”出一瓶一模一样的来。

偶尔他们会外出兜风。一如既往，克鲁利先生坐在副驾驶位，本特利先生驾驶着我。一如既往，克鲁利先生坐在副驾驶位，本特利先生驾驶着我。他那梳理得当的金发垂下几缕，任由窗外的暖风吹得凌乱。他会把脱下的西服放在后座，稍微放松领带、敞开衣领，笑意盈盈地与身旁戴着墨镜的克鲁利先生交谈。西斜的落日洒在他的金色短发上，洒在他那件有着淡淡古龙香味的白色衬衣上，洒在那双温柔似水的明亮眼眸里。

我会压抑住激动得几乎能让我抛锚的兴奋心情，静静地感受着，他那修长白皙的手指搭在方向盘上，有一下没一下地敲打着。

“你好吗，小伙子，好久不见啦。”

每次一上车，本特利先生总会带着笑意跟我说上这么一句话，那双浅绿色的眼睛神采奕奕。我不知道在外人看来他这种举动是否有些可笑，我只知道，我自始至终沉醉在这个英国男人无边温柔里，从未挣脱。

汽车设计、赛车、酒、公司的各项管理甚至是音乐、艺术，克鲁利先生跟本特利先生之间几乎什么都聊（但绝对不包括克鲁利先生的地狱事务和恶魔身份！）。有一次收音机里传出舒缓流畅的古典音乐，本特利先生聊起往事。他说他16岁之前仍在练习大提琴，尤其爱好德彪西和舒伯特，但“不太擅长”巴赫。在古典音乐界，这种嗜好会被看作是“异类”*。在伊顿*时他曾改编过十几首舒伯特的作品，找到学校的音乐教师，又拿到音乐出版公司投稿，结果没有一个人给予他正面评价。他于是放弃创作，专心钻研一向擅长的机械科目。

“不管那些人曾对我说过什么，如今的我依旧愿意在假期里教安娜拉大提琴。”

他自嘲地笑着说。安娜是他的女儿。

“不懂巴赫的人，就不懂古典音乐。也许你该感谢他们，不然你会成为一个穷困潦倒的音乐家，而不是一名成功的汽车工程师。”

克鲁利先生有些遗憾地说，那种无辜的语气把本特利先生逗得哈哈大笑。

逐渐地两人的话题中还多了一样东西，那就是种植植物。

克鲁利先生似乎真的开始了种植花草，他在超市里买了各种各样的种子和花盆。哎，也不知道他种得怎样呢。看他如此用心，小花小草们在他的专业种植下肯定会幸福成长吧。不像我，经常受他威胁、被他恐吓，过着胆战心惊的日子！

经过上次偷车事件后，我开始发自内心期待亚茨拉菲尔先生与克鲁利先生结为正式的爱侣。但我越来越肯定，在表达爱意方面忸忸怩怩克鲁利先生恐怕这辈子也无法把那枚戒指放到亚茨拉菲尔先生面前，说出一句“请你嫁给我”。

哎！即便是有着高贵的本特利血统的我，也不得不替两人感到着急！没办法了，我只好伸出援手……这几年来，我一直等待一个时机，终于在某一天——

那天，亚茨拉菲尔先生在车上等待不远处为他买咖啡的克鲁利先生，他穿着那件似乎永远不变、带有维多利亚风格的白色礼服，突然嘟囔了一句：

“上次我带过来的饼干铁罐，是落在这里了吗。”

上个月他与克鲁利先生外出郊游，两人跑到离伦敦市区几十公里的一个小镇欣赏落日，那天亚茨拉菲尔先生确实带了一小罐自制曲奇饼干。

“您看看面前的储物箱，我记得克鲁利先生放里面去了。”

我不假思索地说，速度之快、情绪之镇静连我自己都感到惊讶。

亚茨拉菲尔先生拉开储物箱，那只小小的淡黄色盒子静静地躺在里面。几乎每次两人约会，克鲁利先生都会带出来。而结果是，每一次克鲁利先生都不曾向亚茨拉菲尔先生提出求婚。

我一言不发，有些忐忑地观察着亚茨拉菲尔先生会作何反应。

他第一眼就看到那个特别的盒子了，我看到他在沉默的空气中愣了好几秒，随后缓缓关上储物柜。

“看起来像个精致的礼物呢，也不知道克鲁利要送给谁。”

亚茨拉菲尔先生忐忑地笑了笑，看来完全忘记了饼干铁罐的事。

我的上帝啊，我要晕过去了！亚茨拉菲尔先生居然误以为是克鲁利先生送给其他人的礼物！还能有哪个其他人呢？还能有谁能对那样一条人见人怕的毒蛇展现爱意、又在接受对方忸怩的灼热爱意时浑然不知呢？六千年！他们已跟对方相识了六千年！

“啊？那个礼物，我好像哪天听克鲁利先生说，是送您的，他一直没能送出去呢。”我强忍镇静地说，祈祷对方能开窍。

下一秒，亚茨拉菲尔先生便再次打开储物箱，我能感受到他快速而热烈的动作中流露的兴奋和惊喜，他打开了小盒子。

亚茨拉菲尔先生像是对待什么珍宝一样，小心翼翼地端着那只戒指。

“克鲁利……真是条狡猾的毒蛇！不可思议！我简直惊呆了！坏恶魔！”

他瞪大眼睛，涨红了脸，像是在谴责什么极其荒谬的事件，要不是他脸上洋溢的幸福笑容出卖了他，我真以为他在生气。

亚茨拉菲尔先生的眼睛眯成一条细线，将盒子合上、紧紧地捂在胸口，随后左顾右盼，不知道是害怕被别人知道他拥有了这么一件珍宝，还是担心克鲁利先生会突然返回。

他再次打开盒子，像是要把戒指的形状轮廓、每一个细节每一丝光泽亮度都印在脑子里一般，恋恋不舍地凝视了一番，随后才放入储物箱。因为这对戒指，亚茨拉菲尔先生看起来心情很愉悦，坐在车里像个得到夸奖和宠爱的孩子般兴奋地等待克鲁利先生回来。

他哼了一小段欢快的曲子，我的心情被他所感染，等曲子哼完，从后视镜中我才看到他微红的眼圈。

说到这里，你以为他俩就此坦诚心意、确定关系了吗？你以为我的故事要迎来大结局了吗？才没有！

跟往常一样，什么都没有发生！我的天哪！我开始觉得哪怕是上帝也无法叫两人在一起了！而且，我完全没有料想到，那天深夜克鲁利先生将亚茨拉菲尔先生送回书店，第二天便驾驶着我离开了英国。

当然，“完全没有料想到”也并非如此，因为，凌晨四点我们回到公寓后，我还在感叹两人的恋情如此复杂、用亚茨拉菲尔先生的话来讲简直是“不可言喻”时，上次那个头上顶着个大蟾蜍的邋遢男人出现在公寓楼下。

我们从海底隧道渡过英吉利海峡，目的地是柏林。

啊，我终于要出远门啦！一路上，我压抑不住激动的心情，还怯怯地幻想着这个海底隧道牢不牢固，会不会突然涌进海水将我淹没。我望向克鲁利先生，他却似乎极其不情愿启程，摆着一副了无生趣的丧气模样，甚至于响指一打，让我自动驾驶……就这样，我们到达了大陆。

欧陆温和且略为干燥的风向我吹来，身边是不断来往的、靠右行驶的法国车、德国车甚至是北欧车，时不时有带着各种口音的英语、法语以及语速飞快的德语传入我耳中，连公路上的标志都变成我看不懂的文字。啊，我能在这里交到新朋友吗，好期待！

通过关口的时候，窗口里的办事员小姐向克鲁利先生递过来一张票据，而克鲁利先生正在发愣。前面说了，我一路上沉浸在欢呼雀跃的兴奋感中，而克鲁利先生却刚好相反。他阴沉着脸，全程沉默不语，驾驶速度也不像往常飞快，时不时烦躁地摇摇头，似乎并不愿意前往目的地。

我响了响喇叭，克鲁利先生才突然回过神来，接过对方的票据，而后方来车已排起长长队伍。办事员小姐面露不快，用法语嘟囔一句：

“古怪的英国人。”

克鲁利先生转过头，紧紧盯着对方。啊！不，年轻的女士！千万别对克鲁利先生无礼，他是一个恶魔！当我看到克鲁利先生露出这种眼神时，我就知道……

果然，一声响指，身后排成长队的一列汽车瞬间集体抛锚，大多数是长途跋涉前往欧洲的司机，顿时叫苦连天，抱怨声、汽车喇叭声响倒一片。就在我还在幻想着那个办事员小姐身边会不会突然冒出一条大蟒蛇时，克鲁利先生放荡一笑：

“谢了，甜心！”

恶作剧似乎给他注入了某种勇气，他脸上的不快一扫而空，紧接着便油门猛地一踩，我们再次驰骋公路。

哎，这个恶魔！友善在他身上果然是不存在的！

路经巴黎，克鲁利先生冷不丁大喊一声： 

“哈斯塔！我可不卖你的帐！”

他恶狠狠地发出嘶嘶嘶的声音，像是将心里压积依旧的烦闷倾泻而出，蛇信子在口中快速进出。

我吓了一跳，再回过神来克鲁利先生一转方向盘往巴黎方向前进，不久后我们到达了这个国家的首都，巴黎。

克鲁利先生将我停到路边，大步朝附近一家卖可丽饼的街边小店走去。啊，亚茨拉菲尔先生居然在那里！我看到他面露心满意足的笑容，看着手上拿着个满是草莓的可丽饼。我太惊叹于克鲁利先生总是能精确地定位到亚茨拉菲尔先生的位置了……

“我没去柏林！我没有在此事上‘捣乱’，自始至终！那是哈斯塔的主意，拜托！像他那种傻气得快要冒泡的恶魔，没有我的帮助，能做出什么大事来！？亚茨拉菲尔，为什么你就是不信我！我们究竟还要为这件事吵多少次架！”

克鲁利先生冲着亚茨拉菲尔先生激动地解释。我该同情我的主人，因为他此刻看起来如此无助。没有鲜花，也没有戒指。他站在那里，仅仅用他那一张嘴和一片真心试图打动眼前坚决无比的男人。

“克鲁利……你，我……”亚茨拉菲尔先生将目光移开，面露犹豫，“我该如何相信一个恶魔……”

他紧皱眉头，刚才拿着可丽饼的欣喜全然消失。

“我该如何相信你……克鲁利！这件事都传到天堂来了！米迦勒早已知道你们地狱企图在人间挑起战争！

如今他们摩肩擦掌，准备与地狱开战。克鲁利！我们处于不同阵营，你是恶魔，而我是天使！我们的交往本就是错误！要是真的开战了，到时候整个人类世界，包括天堂和地狱，都有可能变成一片虚无！再也不会有什么剧院、公园、达芬奇，也不会有德彪西、莫扎特和贝多芬！你确定到时我们还要继续来往吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔先生露出那种摇摆不定且暗自伤神的神色，这种表情我以前看到过几次，一次是克鲁利先生百般劝诱他代替后者前往利物浦“捣乱”时，还有一次我记得是亚茨拉菲尔看到一只走失的受伤宠物狗时，那双神采奕奕的浅色眼眸充满不忍。

最终他微微叹了口气，拿着个可丽饼气恼地转身离去。

哎，两人又吵架了……我的努力毫无作用，全白费了！ 

就在我这样想着的空挡，克鲁利先生很快从可丽饼店里买来另外一个洒满巧克力碎的可丽饼。不是吧，这个恶魔真是叫人绝望，在这种场合还有心情吃甜点！？

而在下一秒，克鲁利先生向着亚茨拉菲尔先生的背影大喊：

“如果真有那么一天，我个人十分确定——我们还要继续来往。天使，一个可丽饼作为充满诚意的礼物，足以让你相信我吗？”

我差点狂响喇叭笑出声来，抱歉，我真没想到我的主人恶魔克鲁利还能做出这种滑稽的事情来！

“还有我这条跟踪你六千多年的坏蛇。”克鲁利先生幽幽地说，看起来可怜兮兮。

听到此话，亚茨拉菲尔先生站在原地一动不动。出乎我意料，他在仿佛几个世纪长的数秒后转过头来，向克鲁利先生快步而来！

“克鲁利，你这个坏恶魔！”

亚茨拉菲尔拿着那个草莓可丽饼，一下子扎进克鲁利先生的怀里，他眼圈微红，一边紧贴克鲁利先生的胸前，一边数落这个恶魔是如何坏、如何诡计多端、简直让人无法忍受！

后来我才知道那天两人吵架的来龙去脉——原来，那个名叫“哈斯塔”的恶魔向撒旦提出议案，利用日益紧张的欧洲局势，在大战开始之前从中作乱，以此把战争作为地狱的“功劳”而挑衅天堂，地狱希望以此与天堂开战。而亚茨拉菲尔先生以为克鲁利先生也掺和进这件事里，两人为了此事吵了不少架，这次他来到欧洲，也是为了“拦截”克鲁利先生——

但至于他为什么在这里吃可丽饼，我就不得而知了，谁知道呢，也许刚好路过。

天哪，我从未想到原来天堂和地狱的争斗如此激烈！形同水火！我开始理解为何克鲁利先生迟迟拿不出那枚戒指了……亚茨拉菲尔先生说的没错，恶魔和天使交往也许就是不合理的，他们想必要承受更大的压力和挑战。但从那天的事情来看，我觉得亚茨拉菲尔先生最终选择相信这段六千多年的感情。看着最终和好的两人甜蜜的身影，一旁的我也不禁感动得眼眶湿湿的！

克鲁利先生与亚茨拉菲尔先生在巴黎逗留几天后，独自驾驶着我前往勒芒——

法兰西风情的建筑物不断从我两边飞速而过，到达勒芒后，我才知道，原来今天是一年一度的勒芒耐力赛！

克鲁利先生驾驶着我来到比赛区域附近的室外停车场，在那里，我们居然碰到了本特利先生！

啊啊，本特利先生！

本特利先生戴着鸭舌帽，穿着一件十分休闲的蓝色polo衫，微笑着向我们打招呼。

作为冠军的最热门候选，今年本特利车队也参加了比赛。克鲁利先生将我停到室外停车场，然后就跟本特利先生进入了贵宾观赛区。

“计划有变，我还是来了。”克鲁利先生摆摆手，向本特利先生解释，而后者则热情地招呼他。

停车场空无一人，我在那里静静等候着，忽然一辆蓝色跑车进入我的视线。

“你是我们布加迪家族的车吗？我怎么没见过你这个车标？你是盗版吗！*”

“我打赌它不是，我们意大利人造不出这么丑的车。也许是梅赛德斯先生家的车。”跟在蓝色跑车身后的，是一辆紫色跑车。

“玛莎拉蒂小姐！要我说多少次你才能记住，我是法国人！法国人！Je suis français*！别仗着你是法拉利的小跟班，就可以拿我开玩笑！”

“切，有什么了不起的！抱歉咯！还有，法拉利是我亲哥哥，请你放尊重点！”

名叫“玛莎拉蒂”的紫色跑车努努嘴，一副满不在乎的模样。

天哪，他俩是谁！我一点也不丑！什么盗版啊！真是没有一点教养！我感到一股被冒犯的不快。

“你们在聊什么？能说给我听听吗？”

忽然，一辆银色跑车飞奔过来，加入对话中。

“发生什么事了？难道你们就没有安静的时候吗！一天到晚吵个不停！”

随后而来的，是一辆深红色跑车。他缓缓发话，语气里明显带着不满和责怪。

“法拉利哥哥，你来啦！”玛莎拉蒂对着深红色跑车热情地打招呼。

他们一下子叽叽喳喳地讨论起来，对方“车”多势众，容不得我插嘴，我只好怯怯地在旁观望。

“安静！”

一众汽车瞬间安静下来，恭敬地为身后那辆黄色跑车腾出位置。

“抱歉，吓到你了，他们并没有恶意。我来自保时捷家族，是一辆德国车，你可以直接叫我保时捷。”

出现在我面前的，是一辆黄色跑车，那是一把具有女性特征的嗓音。

“能介绍一下你自己吗？”她继续说。

我这才发现，这些车已经把我包围起来了。

我强忍忐忑，尽可能大方得体地作了自我介绍。

“很高兴认识你。”保时捷说。

“原来你的车标是本特利，不是布加迪。英国车吗？先告诉你，我们法兰西可没有贵族！自由万岁！公民万岁！”布加迪看了我一眼，说话时有种气定神闲的傲慢。

“英格兰小子，要不要来比一局？”法拉利说话时带着意大利人的散漫与随意。

“英格兰小子，要不要来比一局？”玛莎拉蒂接着说。

“欢迎新朋友。”兰博基尼瞪大眼睛，微笑着说。

紧接着，在保时捷的动员下，他们也开始作自我介绍。

我总算弄明白了，这些车的主人都是今天来观看赛车比赛的人，主人入场后他们都在此等候。他们的主人作为汽车爱好者互为好友，于是他们也是一起玩耍的伙伴。

黄色跑车是来自保时捷家族的德国车，也是这个小团体的领头，大家对她特别信服。

一开始冲我说话的蓝色跑车，是来自布加迪家族的法国车，他有一半意大利血统，又起了个意大利名字，经常被错认为是意大利车。无论是无意的误会还是有意的玩笑，都能让他十分恼火。

紧随其后的紫色跑车、以及后来现身的银色跑车和深红色跑车，被称为“意大利小队”，分别是来自玛莎拉蒂家族、兰博基尼家族和法拉利家族的意大利车。玛莎拉蒂对法拉利万般崇拜、惟命是从，还自称跟法拉利有血缘关系，但其他车都不认同这个说法。银色的兰博基尼存在感比较弱、渴望融入集体，经常说“你们在聊什么？能跟我说说吗？”

让人感到好笑的是，布加迪常被误认为是意大利车，而法拉利有时也被错认为是法国车，他俩互相看不顺眼，经常吵得不可开交。布加迪常把“我们法兰西如何如何”挂在嘴边，法拉利则会在一旁奚落。“哎，你生在意大利、创造者又是个意大利人、你又起了个意大利名字，我看你干脆当一辆意大利车得了！本来你的创造者就是罗马人凯撒的后裔嘛！”这时候布加迪总会气得火冒三丈。“闭上你的嘴，法拉利！我是拿破仑的后裔！”玛莎拉蒂会第一时间加入口舌之争，兰博基尼也会来凑凑热闹——然后，保时捷女士就会出来主持大局，调停众车辆。

勒芒赛才刚刚开始，天气温暖和煦，保时捷小姐提议到镇上进行一次比赛，其他汽车一致赞成。我……我当然不能错过！说真的，我心底里也很希望融入他们。停在公寓车库的日子对我来说是清闲而无聊的，我一直希望能有个汽车伙伴，然而由于克鲁利先生把整栋公寓都租下来了，我根本没有邻居。那天一下子遇到如此多汽车同胞，我很是紧张，但又极其亢奋。

于是我们立刻动身，在东道主布加迪的带领下偷偷跑到镇上的不限速公路。

引擎声此起彼伏，起跑线后的我们跃跃欲试。在保时捷喊出倒计时后，我们便松开手刹，让早已沸腾的车轮向前狂奔。

深红色的法拉利最先冲出去，听玛莎拉蒂小姐说，法拉利家族是全世界最早研究“起跑加速”的汽车公司。在别的汽车公司还在研究如何提高车速时，他早就跑到别人先头，钻研起“如何赢在起跑线上”了。

出乎我意料，蓝色的布加迪也非常厉害。他紧贴着法拉利，就在对方右后方半个车身的位置，死咬着对方不放。无论法拉利采取何种手段，也硬是甩不掉他。要是前者想在转弯处与他拉开距离，他就稍微减速，跑到弯道内侧拦截对方、抢占先机。我的天哪！如此高风险且高难度的做法！稍有不慎就可能两车相撞、亡命公路！布加迪就像一个用生命作赌注的疯狂赌徒！我开始理解为何兰博基尼评价他是“不达目的不罢休”的极端分子了！

紧跟在布加迪身后的是玛莎拉蒂和兰博基尼，紧接着是我和保时捷。大家急速奔跑在不限速公路上，车与车之间相隔最多不过一个车身，一时间竟难舍难分。

其实，跑在第五名的位置，并非我技不如人，我有自己的策略——

本特利先生给了我一颗强大的心脏——强劲而不输任何汽车的引擎！

我深知自己的优势在直线路段上，而布加迪、法拉利他们车身较轻、又对赛道比较熟悉，在弯道上必然比我强悍；我大胆猜测，像这种一开始便倾尽全力赶超对手的跑法，极有可能会让他们在比赛后半段因引擎温度过高而败下阵来。而这次我们选择的赛道，前半段弯道较多，后半段直线路段较多，因此我的策略是：前半段不必争先，后半段尽力超越。

眼下我们跑了三分之一赛道，只要再坚持一会，就轮到我一展身手了！

我沉住气，紧跟着大家，暗暗等待超车时机，就在这时，更出乎我意料的事发生了——

一直默默跟在我身后的保时捷小姐突然加速，居然轻轻松松地超越了我、超越了玛莎拉蒂和兰博基尼、甚至超越了布加迪和法拉利，跑到队伍最前头去了！

刺耳的引擎声从我身边呼啸而过，极速奔跑所扬起的落叶唰一下甩到我身上。

保时捷小姐回过头，冲着身后的我们喊了句：

“我要征服整片土地！我要让你们心服口服！”

说着，她马上与排名第二的法拉利拉开好几个车身的距离，整个过程如此轻松、迅捷，让人怀疑她一开始的落后只是为了迷惑我们的假象！天哪，她真的太强大了！她低着头，埋头苦跑，眼里散发着冰冷执着的光芒，就像一个专注于计算的工程师，算准了我们每一辆车的速度与轨迹！怪不得法拉利他们对她如此服从，只因她无懈可击的实力！

这下子落在最后面的就是我了。我暗暗观察前面一众车辆，法拉利和布加迪在保时捷小姐如此高调地超车的情况下，并没有提速或是采取其他措施，甚至逐渐放慢了些许速度。这也证实了我一开始的猜测——两人已经达到极限，果然败下阵来了！

这时，我们转眼间就跑到赛道三分之二处，公路已经大为平坦。我立刻抓住机会提高速度，一下子便超过了兰博基尼和玛莎拉蒂小姐，两辆车在我呼啸而过的瞬间发出“哇”的惊叫声。

紧接着，我咬紧牙关，逐渐逼近仿佛一道蓝色闪电的布加迪——

他惊讶地瞥了我一眼，马上用法语骂骂咧咧地朝我咆哮：

“可恶的英国佬！别指望能超过我！滚回你们那个一年到头也见不到太阳的阴湿小岛去！”

我没理会他的话，马上再次加速，引擎像一只失控的斗牛，眨眼间就超越布加迪而与法拉利齐头并进。

“挺聪明嘛，小子。”法拉利朝我露出不怀好意的笑容，然后猛然加速。

然而，就像我前面说的，比赛一开始的过度加速让他的引擎出于超负荷状态，这次猛一加速，我已经能听到他的引擎所传出的异响。

很快，他逐渐落后，甚至被布加迪超越……

我只剩下一个对手了，保时捷！

我让时速稳定在230公里每小时以上，拼了命一样赶超她，我离她只有3个车身的距离了，只差一点点就可以追上她了——

“我赢了！”

几秒钟后，保时捷朝身后的我们大喊。她虽然语气有些激动，但并没有显得多高兴，好像只是在陈述一个事实。

啊，只差一点点……我有些不甘心，但也心悦诚服。保时捷率先冲过终点，比赛结束了，她获得了第一名，布加迪以半个车身之差险胜法拉利，兰博基尼和玛莎拉蒂几乎同时过线。最终排名便是：保时捷、我、布加迪、法拉利、兰博基尼和玛莎拉蒂。

排名出来后，我能感觉到大家对我的态度与刚才自我介绍时完全不一样了。那天，我还遇到了其他的比如来自奔驰家族、北欧沃尔沃家族、同为东道主的标致家族的汽车。

“我们那没有牛津剑桥，也没有伊顿哈罗，但我们德意志人对汽车的精通不比任何人差。”保时捷又回复到一开始的礼貌冷淡，天啊，我快要成为她的粉丝了。

勒芒赛结束后，克鲁利先生跟本特利先生驱车前往巴黎。我认识的新朋友也即将各奔东西。看到大家对我投来不舍的目光时，我知道我在这个法国小镇收获了梦寐已久的友谊。

“有机会的话，再来大陆吧。”保时捷露出微笑。

“来巴黎吧！”就连曾对我出言不逊的布加迪，也露出了不舍的目光。

“意大利会让你流连忘返！”法拉利冲我大喊。

“你们也来伦敦找我吧！但我的主人是一个恶魔！你们得小心点！”

我强忍离别的落寞，将我认为最实用的忠告大声地送给大家。

“哈哈，他在说什么傻话！”法拉利爽朗的笑声从我身后传来。

“哎，这辆车实力还可以，就是有点神经质。”布加迪无奈地说。

唉！我还能说什么呢！我的主人的确是一个恶魔！问题是没人相信！

欧洲之行后又过了一两年，战争终究还是爆发了。

我停在克鲁利先生的车库里，经常有飞机在伦敦上空掠过，发出隆隆响声。在车库的日子里，我经常想起勒芒赛上认识的大家。保时捷小姐、布加迪、法拉利、玛莎拉蒂小姐和兰博基尼，大家都怎样了呢。战火中心处于德国，我想起那天保时捷小姐说的“我要让在座各位心服口服”。我只是一辆汽车，不了解人类社会，然而如果企图依靠杀戮和发动战争获得胜利，真的会让人心服口服吗？我又想起那天的比赛，勒芒的秋季，偷偷跑出来比赛的我们。

时间飞快，一晃七十多年过去了。在那之后，整个世界发生了很多大事，发生了翻天覆地的变化，我依旧作为克鲁利先生的车生活着。说实在话，我是感谢克鲁利先生的，他确实就是本特利先生口中的“爱车之人”。我们也经历过一些事情……不太好的事情，那件事情我不太愿意回忆起来了，不过，重要的是，我们最后胜利了！

对了，其实还有一件事。

在我跟随了克鲁利先生三十多年后1971年的某天，我得知一个天大的噩耗——本特利先生去世了。

整个英国都在报道这个哀讯。那天，我跟克鲁利先生之间谁也没说什么，在铺天盖地的报道中，他驾驶着我去到葬礼现场。

克鲁利先生那天换上了全黑的西服，坐在车里陪着我。天上下着小雨，我们在墓地的不远处静默地看着本特利先生的儿女与妻子，他们打着黑色雨伞无声地悼念，从那默剧般的肃穆背影中都能感受到他们的沉痛与不舍。

我干脆闭上了眼睛，这副场景叫我不忍直视。前面说了，我从来就不愿意展露脆弱。我什么也没说，什么也不想，好像只要闭上眼睛，本特利先生就从未逝去。

克鲁利先生一如既往戴着墨镜，但往日的轻佻和不羁全然不见，当时我能感受到的唯有他罕见的庄严与肃穆。

他沉默许久，突然开口：

“Walter一直知道你很敬爱他，我早就告诉他了。我说：如果你造的车是一个人，他们肯定无可救药地爱着你。你知道他怎么回答吗？”

我依旧坚守无言，心脏开始一抽一抽地发疼，比三十多年前克鲁利先生威胁着要把我变成一堆废铁寄给本特利先生时还要痛苦。

克鲁利先生似乎陷入了回忆中，接着继续说：

“他先是笑了，然后说，他希望你们对他的爱，都能从驾驶者身上得到同样的爱护与尊重。”

克鲁利先生一说到“爱”这个词时似乎面露难色，但依旧很努力地将这个意思传达出来。

我改变了主意，重新睁开眼睛注视着不远处本特利先生的葬礼。至少，我要目送这个创造了我、又给予过爱意的男人。即便泪水让我的视线模糊。

后来克鲁利先生告诉我，本特利先生一生都没有拥有过自己的汽车。原因是他需要时刻对汽车保持客观的敏锐嗅觉，好设计出更多更好的汽车。有时候他会打一辆出租车，有时候他会骑着自行车去公司。

永别了，敬爱的沃尔特·欧文·本特利先生，我的W·O·本特利先生！这次，是真的永别！我又回想起童年的那个晚上，他轻轻摩挲着设计图的那双温柔的手、他轻柔的动作、以及那双满怀热忱、燃烧着爱意和激情的眼睛。不，我不要告别，本特利先生。你会永远活着，活在我每一根钢管、每一个零部件、每一粒螺丝钉里。

那天傍晚克鲁利先生跟亚茨拉菲尔先生到圣詹姆斯公园散步，两人逗留了一个多小时，克鲁利先生便驾驶着我送亚茨拉菲尔先生回书店。

“克鲁利。”

“怎么了？”克鲁利先生有些疑惑地转过头。

“你又露出那种表情了。”

克鲁利先生先是不解，再然后便是无言地注视行人繁忙来往的车窗外。

车内陷入沉默，直到亚茨拉菲尔先生伸出手，温柔地将克鲁利先生拥入怀中。他是如此轻柔地抚摸着克鲁利先生的脸颊，任由对方的头毫无防备地垂在他的肩膀上。

“尼禄，列奥和本特利先生，我们都有过这种时刻，不是吗。”亚茨拉菲尔先生那双以往神采奕奕的双眼有些伤心地凝望着克鲁利先生，“但你的身边一直有我，克鲁利。”

那一天，我突然想到，目睹亲密的朋友离世，克鲁利先生在他如此漫长的岁月里所承受过的悲伤可能更甚于我百倍。我又想起往日与本特利先生的种种事情，那一刻，我终于没忍住，无边的悲伤将我的全部覆灭。

“天使，不懂巴赫的人就不懂古典音乐，是这样吗？”

两人离别时，克鲁利先生微微趴在车顶上，像是要确认什么似的询问亚茨拉菲尔先生。

亚茨拉菲尔先生愣了愣，接着仿佛听到什么不得了的笑话那样说：

“这是什么话，克鲁利！难道在巴赫出生之前，世界上都没有优秀的音乐家吗？”

讲到这里，我的故事已经接近尾声。说回“老爷车”这个称谓吧，确实，我承认，我已经不年轻了，特别是如今在伦敦大街上经常能看到外形酷炫、速度飞快的新型跑车，每当那时候，我总得感叹一番岁月不饶人。但怎么说呢，本特利先生去世后，我逐渐对退休啊死亡啊什么的不再像以前那般畏惧了。

我一直相信，作为一辆善良的汽车，我死后一定能进入天堂。到时候，肯定能再次与本特利先生相遇吧！

啊，等等、等等，我还没讲完。你们知道吗，昨天！昨天我在贝克街遇到布加迪了！我的天哪，那真的是他！他身边还站着保时捷小姐、玛莎拉蒂小姐和兰博基尼呢！而他本人正低着头小声问身旁的法拉利：

“法拉利，快告诉我‘你好，请加98汽油’用英语怎么说……”

而法拉利先生则一脸为难的表情。

什么嘛！那么简单！于是我就发挥本特利高贵血统的热情友好品质，跑过去教他啦！

啊啊，跟大家再次见面，我是发自内心觉得很高兴！

对了，刚才说到退休的事，我再跟你们说一个秘密——昨晚克鲁利先生又恐吓我了：

“怎么了？对我有什么意见吗！？我告诉你，只要我一天还活在世界上，哪怕一万年，你都逃不出我的手掌心！！！”

哎，我悲惨的人生啊！不过嘛，在退休之前，我还是乖乖地跟着这个坏恶魔身边吧！我保证，等下我就会偷偷跑出去，跟保时捷小姐、布加迪、法拉利他们见面！

【完】


End file.
